


Fireside

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [26]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: 69, Cave, F/M, Oral, Smut, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Fireside

Bog wrapped his arms close around her as they flew deeper into the forest, through thorns and brambles, until he found what he was looking for. In the coming darkness it did not look like anything so much as a cliff face, but as they approached Marianne could just make out the darker area that indicated a cave entrance. She leaned back to look at Bog only seeing his chin. His grip around her was snug and comforting as they spun through the last of the brambles, smoothly gliding into the cave. 

He landed his staff hitting the floor of the cave with a firm tap, which caused magical light to race up the walls looking like vines in the rock leading up to a high ceiling. She gasped, “Oh, Bog!” 

He grinned releasing her before walking over to where there was an indent in the cave wall. She could not see what he was doing, but within a few seconds there was a flash as a fire took hold and she could see the dry wood that was in the crevice. 

There were bundles in the corner tied in thick green oak leaves, things he had brought earlier in the day. “What is this place, Bog?” 

He smiled. “It’s an old hunting lodge from my grandfather’s time. Hunters could stay out here and build a fire on cold nights.” He grinned. “I thought it might be a nice place for us to get away for the night.” He smiled, looking slight unsure if she would agree. Marianne wrapped her arms around her king. “It’s wonderful, Bog!” 

With a bashful grin, he set about unwrapping the bundles, laying out bedding, some food and even fairy wine. Marianne smiled happily watching as Bog went about making the room cozy. He smiled softly at her when he was done, giving her a little bow as he presented their lodgings of the night. Marianne came over to him wrapping her arms around his neck “This is perfect, Bog, just perfect.” 

He blushed, returning her embrace. “I thought it would be nice to be completely alone, no one accidentally barging in on us or needing our attentions.” Marianne squeezed her arms tighter around him. “You think of everything.” 

He chuckled then whispered. “Well I am a king.” 

Soon they were eating a small meal sitting in front of the fire talking about inconsequential things, laughing at silly little jokes, just being together. Marianne was slightly drunk from the fairy wine or at least happily light headed as she started to playfully nibble at her husband, making him purr as her little pearl teeth attacked him. He laid back against the bedding pulling her on top of him. She started sucking softly on his ear making little growling sounds. He gently caressed her wings making them shiver and jerk. He tenderly rolled her over, one hand cradled her head, the other around her waist spanning the small of her back. 

She giggled softly as he rolled her over bending his mouth to her neck starting to leave marks along her throat with his lips and teeth. She moaned gently; she never tired of his mouth on her, the way his lips felt as he caressed her skin. She shivered as he rubbed his thumb along her ribs, the long claws of his other hand tenderly caressed her scalp, his mouth moved to hers, his lips hungry as he nipped at her soft plump lips. 

He slowly moved his hand from her back, dragging it down her hip and rear pulling up her leg hooking it behind his hip before sliding his hand back to her rear. He grabbed the back of her leggings pulling them down so that he could feel her bare skin. She moaned softly, her hands running over his shoulders, the back of his neck to his head then down again. Slim fingers stroked the top of his first set of wings. Bog growled against her skin. “Need you naked,” he murmured against her lips. Marianne pulled away from him slightly with a hot look in her amber eyes. “Help me?” 

He gave her an almost feral grin as he sat on his knees and began to pull off her boots while she shimmied out of her tunic. She raised her hips to help him pull her leggings off, then within seconds he was stalking her, having gone into a crouched position, spreading her legs. She giggled watching him as he snarled, only partially teasing with the feral goblin act. He had told her she drove him mad, that sometimes fighting his instinct to simply take her, to mark her, was a constant battle, one she pushed him to the edge of every time. 

He lifted her leg watching the way the firelight played across her fair skin. He licked slowly at the tender place behind her knee, caressing her calf with the tips of his claws. His nails traced the inside of her foot making her giggle and try to yank away. He growled playfully but before he could do anything else she groaned, “Together, Bog.” 

She licked her lips, her eyes lust-filled. He knew exactly what she wanted. He placed her leg down, twisting around until he was crouched over her, his hips positioned over her smiling face. She immediately pulled his erection loose from the exoskeleton guiding him to her mouth. Bog folded himself, shuddering as she sucked softly, caressing his shaft with her tongue, teeth and lips. He bent, lifting her hips so he could lick between her folds, burying his tongue within her. 

Then, with slow leisurely movements of his tongue, Bog tongue-fucked his wife. She sucked his erection deep into her throat, sliding her wet mouth up and down his length. Bog groaned into her. Her own moan raced up against him sending titillating vibrations along his length and into his core. Both of them orally stimulated the other, their knowledge of each others desires and bodies made their caresses that much more thrilling. 

Marianne gasped, climaxing, thrusting her hips into his tongue, his lips, his fangs. Bog dug deeply sucking, lapping of her juices until she was crying. Her small delicate fingers dug into his hips and thighs. “Oh, Bog. Oh, Bog, 

"OOOOOO!!” She couldn’t stop her hips from thrusting into his mouth as he drew out her climax. 

He snarled, growling into her as he lapped at her with the flat of his tongue, finding each crevice, each silky place that was hot and wet. His tongue explored, his teeth scraped, he pulled deeply at her sex, sucking as she came until his wife was a crying mess of pleasure. 

His erection was pulsing, he was so hard, her saliva dripping off him where she sucked deeply, her own tongue lavishing him. Bog finally released her, turning to tower over her. The smile on her mouth was both beautiful and wanton as she pulled him to her, covering his mouth, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Bog returned the kiss with snarls of delight, nipping her lips, teeth hitting lightly against teeth. 

Bog lifted her legs high, nearly folding her as he pulled away from her mouth, his large hands on the back of her thighs, pulling her hips up off the bedding. He bucked his hips a few times, teasing her with the head of his erection, glossing himself with her dampness, teasing her entrance until she was begging. “Oh damn it, Bog. NOW!!” 

He chuckled, a smirk on his face, the firelight highlighting his fanged, crooked teeth, his lips glistening with her fluids. He jerked his hips, sliding into her opening, both of them crying out as their bodies became one. Bog dropped her legs to wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly against him. Marianne hooked her legs around his hips, careful to make sure his wings had room as they started to buzz. 

Bog lifted them off the floor holding her tightly. They hovered over the bedding, the tall ceiling of the cave proving enough room for them to remain in midair. Bog’s hands moved to cup her rear, claws softly digging into soft flesh. Marianne’s wings spread out, providing additional lift as they made love, hovering in the small space. His claws gripped her rear holding tight as he thrust in quick, but deep jerks causing Marianne to quiver and squeak in pleasurable response. 

The passion shuddered through her body and over her delicate wings. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, holding on as she came with a gasp, arching her body backwards. The two of them started to spin in a slow circle in the cave, hovering over the floor below. Bog bit down on her neck as he came with a deep thrust, vibrating with the spilling of his fluids into her. 

Marianne cried out again, coming with him as they slowly lowered back to the floor. They landed gently, Bog pressing her down into the bedding jerking a few more thrusts into his wife, biting his lip as the feeling of being inside her was almost too much at this point, but he dragged out her orgasm longer until they were both completely spent. 

They stayed wrapped around each other. Bog licked the place where he bit her tenderly. Marianne let out a deep breath, smiling. “I love you so much.” Bog nuzzled her pulling out slowly, making them both groan, but he did not release his grip, his arms remaining snug around her. “I love you, my queen, my life.” 

He rolled to his side keeping her with him. Marianne snuggled into him, wrapping her arms lazily around him. He fumbled a bit, pulling the blankets he had brought up over them both, the firelight making everything cozy. She slowly stroked her fingers along his exoskeleton, loving the rough warm feel of him. 

“We should come here at least once a week.” 

Bog chuckled. “I think I can arrange that.” 

She snuggled tighter against him, giggling softly. Bog squeezed once, cradling her against him his arms protectively around her, the firelight dancing over the both of them as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
